


Pretty

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [20]
Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Flirting, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Love at First Sight, Other, Reader Insert, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	Pretty

You felt relieved when someone finally arrived and he sat at the desk you had been waiting for as told by the sergeant. The detective barely glanced at you as he began typing on the computer.

“Okay, can you tell me what happened?” He asked you tiredly, from which you assumed he had done this a thousand times. 

“I saw someone getting their bag stolen and I thought I should come here and… you know, I’m a witness, right?” You fidgeted nervously in your chair, still a little affected by what you saw and the slight violence of it. 

“Yeah, you’re…” The detective looked up to you, suddenly muttering and stuttering. “Wow, you’re… ah… pretty…” 

“Excuse me?” You frowned, watching how he passed a hand through his wavy brown hair. 

“You’re pretty… shaken up” He chuckled, somewhat awkwardly. “What’s your name?” 

“Y/N” 

“Cool name, Y/N” He grinned at you. “I’m Jake, by the way” 

“Yes, Jake Peralta” You gently tapped the plaque with his name. “Thank you for being so calm and patient, detective” 

“You’re welcome, are you single?”

“Single?” 

“Yah, I need to know… for the… re-report” 

“I am” You chuckled, amused by how he stared in awe. “And maybe we could go for a cup of coffee after, your presence will make me feel better” 

“Ah, me… likey… you…” Jake closed his eyes for a moment and smiled at you. “Sure, Y/N”


End file.
